The utilization of magnetic tape for the reproduction of sound in stereo systems has become increasingly popular. These magnetic tapes are most conveniently held in tape cassettes, i.e. rectangular plastic housings which hold the tapes and which are insertable into a cassette player. Storage of the cassetes has presented the audiophile with a problem due to thier small size and configuration which makes conventional stacking of the tapes nearly impossible.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide a cassette holder which will enable the user to store the tapes in a neat, orderly fashion and which will enable the user to determine cassette selection due to illumination provided by the cassette holder.
Various U.S. patents have issued on cassette holders and display stands. Exemplary of such are U.S. Pat. No. 770,903; U.S. Pat. No. 716,261; U.S. Pat. No. 1,913,921; U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,437 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,417.